My First Loves Sibling
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Kaname Zero; Kaname is slowly falling for the Silver haired teen after finding out that it's not Yuki his heart yearns for. Yuki has been awakened but the before story for this story does not follow the VK serious completely you find bits and pieces scattered through though. Other couples included aswell :) I love reviews so please do Review. PLEASE NO FLAMES.
1. What was that?

My First Loves Sibling

Summary: Kaname + Zero; Kaname is slowly falling for the Silver haired teen after finding out that it's not Yuki his heart yearns for. Yuki has been awakened but the before story for this story does not follow the VK serious completely you find bits and pieces scattered through though. This story is set after Rido's defeat; Yuki hates Zero, The Headmaster and Yori although Zero and Yori have become friends as well as Ichiru who was not with Shizuka he was saved the same night as Zero and grew up with Yuki, Zero and Cross (Is still human though). Yagari loves Zero and never tried to shoot him. Other relationships in story include (Yagari +Cross) (Shiki + Rima) (Kain +Aido) (Takuma + ?) (Ruka + ?) (Sieren + ?) Read to find out the three ?'s .

Chapter One: What was that?

The Night Dorm Gates swung open and Zero sighed waiting as the Vampires emerged from the tall building arch. The Pristine white uniforms gleamed in the moonlight as the Night class students strode out lead by the Kuran siblings Kaname and Yuki. After the fight with Rido Yuki was awakened as a Pureblood Vampire and Kaname's sister her entire attitude changed and she now hated everybody form her old life.

Yuki didn't even acknowledge the Headmaster anymore she was rude and angry not bothering to be polite or even hide her disgust over Yori; her one friend well not anymore Yori hated Yuki hated her with every fibre of her being. Yuki despised anyone lower than her in rank and was completely obvious about her hate towards Zero; or the disgusting level E as she now liked to call him. Zero sighed he didn't want to deal with the frigging Vampires today.

Yori hearing Zero sigh looked over at her partner; after Yuki was transformed she had told the Headmaster that being a Prefect was below her and told him that he would not being doing the job anymore. Yori being the only other person in the school who knew about the school's secret happily agreed to be the other Prefect Zero's partner.

After becoming Zero's partner Yori and Zero had become quite close and amazingly Zero found hanging out with Yori so much fun "Hey Zero you okay" she asked monotonously.

Zero looked over to worried honey eyes "Yeah im fine Yori" he answered with another dejected sigh.

"Okay if you're sure" she answered. The roar of the Fan girls overtook there conversation and the two Prefects resumed their positions Zero glaring at his line while Yori remained stoic and held up her hands. All the other students remained behind the lines but the Prefects presence didn't stop there yelling.

"Idol-Sempi; Idol Sempi" a group of girl cried out happily; Aido seeing this struck a pose making all the girls swoon "Don't encourage them" Yori chided emotionlessly.

Aido frowned at the stoic girl "Oh shut up Prefect" Aido said nearing the small girl.

Zero seeing this was over there unnaturally fast positioning himself in between Yori and Aido scowling angrily "Go to class Aido NOW" he ordered harshly.

Yori looked up at the back of Zero's head and allowed a small smirk to appear on her face Zero was very protective over her.

Aido scowled right back at Zero "Or what Kiryu" he retorted.

All the day class students were silent; everyone waited holding their breath for Zero's retort; all that was heard was an eerie click form the inside of Zero's jacket "Or ill use this" he replied tapping his jacket where the Bloody Rose was concealed.

Aido scowled harshly but left catching up to his cousin who laid an arm casually over the shorter males shoulder's and watched Zero carefully in case he attempted to hurt his small cousin. It not like Kain had a problem with the Ex-human no if they had met as not enemy's he might even like the silver haired Prefect but if he threated Aido he WOULD GO DOWN.

Zero nodded his head and resumed his position the Night Class did not resume their walk though; no because currently the Kuran siblings were approaching the Prefects. Zero growled slightly at seeing Yuki walking over to him Kaname following along after her silently "Wakaba-Chan, Kiryu-Kun" her voice was sickly sweet but held a high disgusted tone to it.

"Kuran's" the Prefects replied in us ion.

Kaname remained silent but watched his sister carefully "Kiryu I see your still falling to level E" Zero's eye twitched "It must be hard knowing there is such rich sweet Pureblood blood in front of you and knowing you will never be able to have it" she hissed.

Zero snorted "I wouldn't drink your blood" Zero's eyes narrowed "I'd rather die" he hissed back.

Kaname still was silent "Poor Kiryu-Kun such a pathetic creature" Yuki said with a small smirk.

"Get to your class now Kuran or suffer the consequences; Bloodsucker" Yori warned.

Zero had been waring off on Yori she had started to curse and scowl like the hunter it was funny if she died her hair they could be mistaken for siblings with their matching scowls.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that pathetic Human" Yuki spat out in a rage at Yori; Zero's eye twitched he could easily brush it off if Yuki was a bitch to him but one word against Yori and he seem to snap.

"FUCK OFF KURAN" he growled angrily stepping in front of Yori "YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I SHOOT YOU" he threatened.

Yuki's eyes widened and she scowled at the silver haired Ex-human "How dare you talk to me like that filthy level E" she raged "I should kill you for your insolence".

"You can certainly try" Zero retorted looking smug; Yuki was the most useless Pureblood ever she was clumsy, couldn't control her aura or powers and she lacked all the discipline and manners a proper Pureblood should have.

Yuki's eyes flashed with anger "Oni-san did you here that this pathetic excuse for a vampire threatened me" she said gripping her elder brother's arm.

Kaname finally spoke "Kiryu" he said in a low tone everyone waited with bated breath for the abuse Zero was about to receive but it never came "Thank you for protecting us on the way to class" he said then walked away calmly.

Yuki looked up confused at her brother but followed along without comment she knew better than to challenge her Oni-San for now that is.

Zero blinked did that really just happen he looked down at Yori who looked just as bewildered "What in the hell was that" Zero mumbled.

Yori shrugged "I have no idea" she answered honestly.

In fact the only people who knew what that was about was Kaname himself and Takuma Ichijo the Vice President of the Moon Dorm he watched with warm emerald eyes as Kaname just thanked Kiryu and left he had known for a while about the hidden feeling's his childhood friend carried within him for the silver haired Prefect but only now Kaname seemed to accept them.

Kaname remained Stoic and Emotionless on the outside but on the inside he was a riddled mess of feelings and confusion. He had always hated the silver haired hunter used him as his White Knight protecting his Queen during the War but know he had released all Yuki's memories and she had awoken. Kaname found himself longing for the old Human Yuki the shy sweet innocent Yuki who would blush if you so much as smiled at her. The new awoken Yuki was so different than Kaname had remembered she was cruel and well if he was honest with himself bitchy. Kaname found himself longing to have the Silver haired Ex-human near to caress his soft skin and kiss those perfect pink lips but alas he knew it could not happen.

Sighing inwardly Kaname continued on to class thinking all the way about the silver haired beauty.


	2. Knowing Smiles

Chapter Two: Knowing Smiles.

Takuma snuck a peek at his childhood friend to see him looking out of the window watching a certain silver haired teen walking around his every present scowl plastered across his handsome face. He smiled lightly he wished Kaname would cheer up and find happiness not that he could talk he couldn't even work up the courage to tell his crush he liked her. With a sigh he saw Shiki raise an eyebrow at him he smiled lightly at his friend. Shiki's lips twitched slightly at this the closest he seemed to get to a smile and he nodded turning back to his school work.

Takuma looked over at Ruka and Serien who were witting in the back of the classroom; Seiren seemed to be staring at a random piece of furniture whereas Ruka was looking out the window. Her eyes following a figure in the day class uniform as they walked to the sun dorms; 'who is she looking at' Takuma thought peeking out at the person his eyes widened oh my Ruka likes…..; oh this is interesting. Takuma smiled and returned to his school work remembering to annoy Ruka about her crush later on tonight; Takuma smiled knowingly.

Shiki noticed his friends off mood and silently observed Takuma who seemed to be observing everyone else he smiled knowingly knowing that Takuma was trying to fix people again. Inwardly sighing he felt a small nudge on his arm looking over at his girlfriend Rima. He pulled a piece of Pocky from the box she was offering and nodded as they returned their attention to the teacher who just happened to be Kiryu Zero's Master Toga Yagari.

Yagari watched all the Vampires as they listened to him talk and they worked every single one of them seemed to be off in la, la land today especially that Kuran. Oh he didn't not like either of them Kuran Kaname he had never liked but his hatred towards that Kuran Yuki was far greater. Yuki had supposedly been human but was now awakened as a Pureblood Vampire; Zero's hand had been held in her delicate hand but when she had been awakened her talons appeared and she shredded his students poor already suffering heart. He did not know if Zero was going to be able to move on from losing Yuki but seemed to be dealing with it quite well; he had made that new friend Wakaba Sayori who was the new Prefect and he was now smiling a little again.

Yagari inwardly groaned it was still three hours until class ended 'I left a warm and cosy bed with a sexy blond in it to come teach a bunch of fucking leaches' he thought bitterly. Looking at all of his Vampire students they all seem to be either staring at someone or thinking about someone Yagari smiled knowingly he was also thinking of a certain blond someone.

Kain and Aido sat in their usual seat two rows behind Kaname with Aido basically napping on Kain's shoulder while Kain just stared out the window. Kain was thinking about Crossover today he had expected Kaname to yell at Kiryu but he hadn't he just thanked him for doing his duties and left; Kain was confused. He had thought Kaname hated Kiryu but ever since Princess Yuki's awakening Kaname had seemed more depressed and reserved like he was recoiling in on himself actually today at Crossover was the first time he had heard Kaname speak in nearly three days; suddenly realization hit Kain like a ton of bricks. Did Kaname like the silver haired Prefect even Kain had to admit that Kiryu was attractive and most definitely a Uke? Kain smiled knowingly at his knew found knowledge and returned his attention to the sleeping strawberry blond on his shoulder.

Ruka sat staring out the window in class she had noticed that no one really seemed all that interested in class today so she wasn't that bothered about being caught not paying attention. Ruka was thinking about Kiryu Zero today at Crossover when 'Ruka inwardly scoffed at the name' Princess Yuki had been rude to Kiryu. Ruka had felt an almost overwhelming need to walk over there and slap the smaller Kuran for speaking to Kiryu like that but what she couldn't figure out is why she had wanted to 'she didn't even like Kiryu' she didn't hate him either but that's not the point.


	3. Exchanged Glances

Hello everyone I am so sorry that it took me so long to update I have been so busy with work in all. Anyway getting side tracked; To everyone who is still bothering to read this Thank you it is much appreciated to everyone who was mad at me for my misspelling of Character's names I have fixed all my mistakes I hope :). So please enjoy Chapter Three. Please Review; NO FLAMES :)

Chapter Three: Exchanged Glances.

Yori and Zero walked to the Moon Dorm Gates once again getting ready to make sure all the Night Students returned to the Dorm on time.

The small group of Vampires walked slowly towards the gates Aido had fallen completely asleep and Kain was carrying him. Ruka was silently walking next to Sieren who looked emotionless as usual; Rima and Shiki were side by side not speaking just eating Pocky; Takuma was just ahead of them walking calmly just seeming to be off in his own world while the group was led by the Kuran siblings. Yuki clinging to Kaname's arm as they strolled "I am so tired" Yori said smothering a yawn with the back of her hand.

Zero looked over at his partner "You can go if you want Yori" he suggested with a shrug.

Yori gave him an uncertain look "Are you sure" she asked.

Zero nodded "Yeah I'll be fine".

Yori nodded and left; Zero stayed in his usual position Kain nodded to the Prefect; Zero nodded back as the tall red/blond haired Vampire as he carried his strawberry blond cousin back into the Moon Dorm. Shiki and Rima gave him a small nod as they went too Ruka and Sieren didn't acknowledge him but didn't say anything either. Takuma flashed a bright smile and a wave to which Zero waved back with nod; then the Kuran siblings went by.

Yuki walked by and gave him a disgusted look to which he gave her the finger; but Kaname caught Zero's eye and gave the Prefect a warm smile to which Zero blushed a pretty pink and diverted his eyes away from Kaname's intense rosewood eyes.

Kaname nearly passed out did Zero just blush oh my god that was so cute; he wanted to see that looked on the Prefect's face again sighing he told Yuki to continue without him she did so but with an annoyed look and a loud huff.

Zero cursed inwardly as he saw the rest of the Night class go in without Kuran; he saw the elegant brunette making his way over; Wait what the hell did I just think Kuran was elegant must be something wrong with my head tonight Zero concluded.

Kaname silently observed the silver haired hunter as he approached he was stiff as usual but looked tired maybe he wasn't getting enough sleep or maybe…. No that couldn't be it the Prefect napped all day so he couldn't be missing out on much sleep. Or perhaps it was his decent into a Level E was increasing maybe he should speak to Zero about arranging a time for the boy to feed.

"Kiryu-Kun" Kaname addressed the silver haired Prefect politely.

Zero scowl deepened as Kaname spoke "What do you want Kuran" he spat.

Kaname internally winced at the icy edge to Zero's voice of course it didn't show on his face; "I wished to speak to about your Health" he spoke firmly staring into Zero's cold lilac depths.

Zero's eyes narrowed; he knew exactly what Kaname meant by his Health….. Blood lust horrible sensation to have to live through but no way in hell is he taking those Blood tablets anymore all they do is make him ill.

"Fuck off Kuran you know damn well I can't take those fucking tablets" he hissed venomously.

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly matching Zero's "I am well aware Kiryu I was referring to you drinking my blood" Kaname replied surprisingly calm.

Zero's eyes widened and he stared at the Pureblood with a shocked expression "Why would you still continue to feed me; you have no use for me I protected your Queen" Zero's eyes darkened and he hung his head "You Won Kuran" he whispered the last part.

Kaname's heart clenched painfully 'For Yuki' was always his excuse before but that excuse was no longer valid… What was he to say im in love with you so drink my blood you idiot; huh Zero would probably shoot him on the spot.

"I will always have use for you Zero you are my white Knight" he lied smoothly.

Zero snapped up to look at Kaname "But you longer have an enemy that is threatening your Queen; you have won the game Kuran …. To be crowned King of all Vampires with Yuki" he spat out her name "As your Queen; it would be easier and a lot more sensible to kill me now".

Kaname's eyes widened at that sentence 'kill Zero' never he would never think such a thought "Kiryu stop being dramatic".

Zero cut him off "NO KURAN YOU STOP BEING DRAMATIC STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE AND JUST FUCK OFF" Zero's eyes were crimson red his fangs jutted out past his lower lip and he was fuming.

Kaname sighed heavily Zero really was the most stubborn person, Hunter, Vampire he had ever met "Kiryu stop" he commanded.

Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose pointing it at the Pureblood's chest "No Kuran just stay away from me; I mean it".

Kaname allowed a frown to appear on his usually emotional face "Oh No Kiryu I will no stay away from something I desire" and with that the Pureblood was gone.

Zero blinked 'Something he desires' what the fuck does that mean; Zero shivered as a strange feeling swirled in his stomach…. He didn't like the possessiveness that laced Kuran's tone.


	4. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary: **Oh dear I am so, so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for an update I have been so swamped with my work that I had absolutely no time for my Computer; so here is the next chapter its not as good in my opinion but I promise the next will be better.

To everyone who is still bothering to read my story Thank you so very much and again I appreciate comment so very much; I love constructive criticism but please NO FALMES. They make me sad. The M rated chapter should be coming soon :)

Chapter Four: May I have this Dance?

Zero was walking silently through the boys Sun Dorm's on his way to his room when a familiar Aura made its self-apparent… Ruka Souen what the hell was she doing near the boys Sun Dorm.

"Kiryu-Kun" she addressed him stepping out from the shadows.

Zero looked over her she wasn't in her usual Girl's Night Class uniform but a simple red dress "What do you want Vampire" he asked angrily.

Ruka looked up at the Prefect and her heart skipped a beat at seeing his beautiful lilac eyes and shinning silver hair she always mused to her-self that he looked like an Angel…. But no Kiryu was no Angel so then why was she here?

"I wish to speak with you" she stated simply.

Zero's eyes narrowed why would she want to speak to him "If it's about talking to that Kuran bitch the way I do I don't give a flying fuck" he stated folding his arms.

Ruka's lips twitched slightly but she managed not to smile "No I did not come about ….. Princess Yuki" uh the name made her want to gag "I wanted to speak to you" she stated emphasising the word i.

Zero raised an eyebrow so one of the Blood-sucker's wanted to speak with him… Why? "Okay what about" he basked suspiciously.

"I have a question for you; the upcoming Dance for the Night and Day class alike" Zero nodded his understanding "You will be attending to protect everyone as a Prefect" she asked.

Zero nodded "Yeah" he huffed.

"Are you permitted to dance on duty" she asked.

Zero froze and he stared at her wide eyed; Did Ruka Souen want to dance with him "Why" he asked suspiciously.

Ruka's cheek's heated slightly "No reason" she whispered "I must go goodnight Kiryu-Kun… Sweet dreams" she added then faded into the darkness like she was never there.

Zero stared at the empty spot Ruka had just been standing 'did Ruka like him' no that was impossible… with a sigh Zero unlocked his door and collapsed onto his bed.

Takuma was skipping down the hallways of the Moon Dorm it there was still a little time before class so he was going to talk with Ruka; knocking politely on her door he was invited in. Entering Ruka and Rima's shared room he surveyed his surroundings the girls had stayed with the customary Crimson Red colour for the walls but their beds were different; Rima's being red/brown colour that was suspiciously close to the colour of Shiki's hair and Ruka's were a pristine red and white silk.

"Takuma what can we hale you with" Rima asked monotonously.

"Oh uh Rima I wanted to speak with Ruka actually" the emerald eyed noble said with a friendly smile.

Rima nodded and left leaving the pair to talk "So Takuma what was it you wanted to talk about" Ruka asked politely.

Takuma smirked "Kiryu" was his only answer; Ruka's eyes widened and she flushed pink.

It was late afternoon when Zero was awoken from his slumber by a knocking on his door "Zero wake up we have our Prefect duties" Yori shouted irritated beyond belief by the laziness of her partner.

Zero groaned and walked over swinging open the door "Argh Yori" he whined; Yori looked her friend up and down he was still in his uniform from yesterday with a sigh she grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Zero allowed himself to be dragged off by his only friend… Yori he felt a strange need to protect her like if he weren't to pay enough attention she might end up like; with a sigh Zero shook off his current train of thought and continued along with Yori.

Yori and Zero arrived at the Moon Dorm gates and stood in their positions; Yori staring monotonously at her side who stared at her because she kind of creped them out; and Zero glaring at his side who all shrank back in fear.

The Moon Dorm gates swung open and the gleaming white uniforms of the Night class were shinning in the Moon light as usual; Kaname was looking over at Zero but Zero was watching Ruka who was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Ruka was flushed a pretty pink and she was avoiding eye contact with everyone; she could easily feel the heavy and intense gaze of Kiryu on her but chose to ignore it and get to class as fast as possible.

Zero sighed looks like Ruka Souen was avoiding looking at him; but Kuran was staring at him blatantly not even bothering to hide his glare directed at Ruka since Zero was staring at her.

With another sigh Zero thought to him-self 'this dance is going to be even worse'….


End file.
